


All I want is the taste that your lips allow

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bite!Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Harry, because yeah, bottom!Louis, but c'mon its louis yall, drunk, larry stylinson - Freeform, like at all, not much fluff, slight arse!kink, they go to uni, they meet on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' thighs are aching after soccer practice, and the bus is full. He gets dragged down into a strangers lap, and he learns that the strangers name's Harry. He accidentally rubs his arse against Harrys crotch, and Harry moans out loud at that. </p><p>They meet each other by coincidence a week after and goes to a club with some friends, they get a little drunk and they go to Harrys' place and fuck. Basically. Some plot around Larry porn really.  </p><p>Title from 'Give me love' by the one and only Ed Sheeran because that song is stuck inside my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is the taste that your lips allow

Louis is so tired in his legs, it feels like they are going to give up on him any second now. So there he is, waiting for the bus after his (insanely) hard football practice, training bag slung over his shoulder and he probably smells a bit like sweat. Okay, maybe a lot. But he honestly doesn't care at all, cause now the bus is coming down the street and all he really wants is to come home and shower. And maybe sleep. He stands up from the bench, feels how his knees wobbles, but he tries hard to keep himself steady. Tries.  
  
He manages somehow to walk into the bus, pay for the trip, but when he turns around he just stops. Shit.   
  
They whole bus is crowded, not a single seat where so ever for Louis to just sit down and try to compensate with the pain in his legs. He curses to himself, mentally of course, and walks into the bus a bit. Every step aches, aches so badly and Louis considers to sit on the floor. Yeah, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. But then he thinks about whether or not he would actually be able to stand up while once seated. And no, he probably wouldn't be able to so scratch that thought.   
  
"Well fuck", He thinks to himself, eyes scanning the bus in hope to find a seat even though he knows he won't. Suddenly he feels a light tap on the back of his thigh, _his aching oh so aching thigh_ , and he looks down to the seat next to him and meets a pair of green eyes. Really green eyes.  
  
"You okay?" The bloke has dark brown curls, eyes as green as a summer day and a mouth as red as cherry. Louis chokes and flashes an awkward smile.  
  
"Yeah, just..." Louis says, but he is definitely mesmerized by those eyes of his.  
  
"Just?" The stranger urges with a smile and _ohmygod he has dimples ohmygod_.  
  
"Just really tired in m'legs and I wanted to sit but...", Louis answers and motions with his hand at the crowded bus.  
  
"Y'want to sit here?" The stranger asks, and Louis cheeks turns red.  
  
"Oh no, sit you, no I can stand, no big deal", cause that would be embarrassing really. Taking this gorgeous strangers seat just cause Louis is a bit tired? No, no, no. Not a chance in the whole universe.  
  
"Oh c'mon, bet you're tired, c'mon now" He says and is just about to stand up and Louis notices and pushes him back down. The stranger looks a bit startled, mouth shaped like an O, just like he was about to say something.  
  
"Sorry, but you really don't have to," Louis explains, tries to smile it away with another awkward smile of his. He's good at those.  
  
"Oh c'mon", the stranger almost growls and rolls his eyes before he grabs Louis hips from where he's sitting and tugs him down to sit in his lap.  
  
"Shit," Louis mumbles and feels his cheeks getting warmer by the second.  
  
"Sorry for the..roughness but you're very stubborn, y'know that?"  
  
And Louis laughs at that, cause yeah, he's stubborn.   
  
He shifts so that he's sitting sideways in the strangers lap, sticking out a hand for him to grab and says:  
  
"'M Louis", cause it feels kinda bad not to have introduced yourself properly.  
  
"And I'm Harry" He answers with that gorgeous smile of his and wraps his abnormally large hand around Louis small one and shakes it. It's an awkward angle and everything but now it's done. He's sitting in a really handsome blokes lap, and his name is apparently Harry.  
  
"Wow, you've got massive hands!" Louis blurts out before he can stop himself. "God I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way, sorry I'm so awkward."  
  
"'s alright, y'know what they say about guys with big hands," Harry says with a cheeky grin.  
  
"I thought that was if you had big feet," Louis replies and frowns, trying to not think about what Harry really means with that.  
  
"Well guess I have big feet as well, don't I?"  
  
Louis glances down at Harrys feet, tucked away in worn out boots, and sure, they're big.  
  
"Yeah they're big," Louis confirms and laughs.  
  
"Everything on me is big," Harry smirks at him.  
  
"Aren't we a bit cheeky now?" If Harry plays dirty, so is he.

"That, I am!" Harry grins at Louis and Louis grins back.  
  
"So Harry," Louis begins, desperate to change the subject before it all gets way too awkward for him to handle, "What are you doing on the bus such a fine afternoon?" If he'll sit in his lap throughout the trip he might as well make the best of the situation, right?  
  
"Well Loueeh, I'm on my way home, just like everybody else", Harry states and his eyes flickers to the massive crowd in the bus before they're back at Louis. Louis hums in approval, like he couldn't figure out where Harry was going. "How about you Lou?"  
  
"Well, I'm going home too, need to shower and that stuff y'know." Louis answers and shrugs a bit, mentally noticing Harrys choice of nickname for him.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Harry murmurs, sarcastically.  
  
" _Excuse me_ , you didn't really have to make me sit on your lap if I stink so bad". It's not like Louis insisted on sitting on a strangers lap. Not that he minds though.  
  
"Well who would've wanted to miss an opportunity like that?" Harry says with a slug grin.  
  
"What opportunity? Having an insanely hot football-player in your lap?" Louis grins back at him, ignoring the faint blush that's creeping up on Harrys cheeks.  
  
"Yeah that one." Harry mumbles.  
  
They fall into a bit of silence, as the driver says something they can't really make out through the speakers. It all just sounds like a deep growl. Louis starts to shift a bit in Harrys lap, feeling a bit of ache in his thigh from not stretching them good enough after practice. He tries not to shift way too much, but the ache is really killing him.  
  
"You alright?" Harry murmurs into Louis arm, since he has let his forehead rest against it.  
  
"Yeah, my thighs are killing me though, sorry", Louis answers and appreciate the way Harrys warm breath is causing goose bumps on his arm, even though that might be a little bit odd.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about". Right then Louis shifts maybe a little too much and he slides up Harrys lap so that his arse is positioned right over Harrys groin.   
  
Which, does not go unnoticed by Harry. Louis _thinks_ he hears Harry let out a moan. But it's very vague, he isn't even sure Harry actually _did_ moan, but he thinks so.   
  
Shit.  
  
Awkward seems to be the only word to fit this situation, and he hear Harry clearing his throat. So maybe he did moan. Louis doesn't get any time to think anymore about hearing Harrys delicious moans, the bus halts so abruptly that he shifts even more in Harrys lap, basically rubbing his arse real quick over Harrys groin. The bus doors open and even though Louis stop isn't until the next one, he quickly rises from Harrys lap and ignores the wild protests from his thighs.  
  
"Well thank you Harry for letting me sit in your..er..lap", Louis gets out and now they're both pretty red on their cheeks. "So until next time, cheers!".   
  
Louis doesn't even wait for Harrys respond before he's out of the bus and walks towards his house. He thinks he feels Harrys gaze through the window, or maybe Harry's equally embarrassed, but he doesn't dare to check. He walks home, walking through the aching in his thighs, showers, and when he's about to sleep; He falls asleep with his mind on a certain curly haired bloke with eyes green as a summer day.  
  


A week passes. Not that Louis is counting, no. But a week. And every night it's the same thing; Just when he's about to sleep, Harry crosses his mind. And stays there for the rest of the night.

  
Their next meeting is a coincidence.   
  
It's Friday, Louis's at football practise and they've just finished.   
  
Himself and his team-mates Niall and Liam is standing by the bleachers, re-hydrating and stretching. Louis is on his knees, tying his shoelace when he hears Niall starting to talk to somebody. He finishes, and gets up from his knees, runs his fingers through his sweaty fringe. He freezes, sucks in a sharp breath. That can't be..Harry?  
  
Niall and _Harry_ is talking to each other, and Niall's laughing really hard at something Harry just said, slapping his thigh in amusement. Harry's eyes flicker to Liam who stands next to them and chuckles slightly at Niall, and then.. To Louis. Just like Louis, he completely freezes, leaving his jaw hanging and with a Niall laughing loud as fuck in front of him.  
  
"Louis?", He says still with his mouth open. His eyes blown wide and he looks genuinely surprised, just like Louis himself. Louis has to swallow before he dares to answer, eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
And now Niall has stopped laughing, both him and Liam are watching Harry and Louis intensely. Niall breaks the silence.  
  
"D'you know each other?"  
  
Well how do you answer that? "Y _eah I sat on his lap and accidentally rubbed my arse on his dick and he moaned and I left and yeah that's basically it"_. Louis swallows one more time, and is so relieved when Harry explains without telling Niall and Liam about the...moaning or whatever.  
  
"Yeah, or, well we've met. On the bus." He smiles, cheeks turning a slight colour of red and he stares at the grass.  
  
"Yeah, on the bus", Louis agrees quickly nodding slightly at Niall and Liam, and fortunately they leave it like that. Because it's normal to meet on the bus, right?  
  
"Well that's great then", Niall exclaims with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What's so great with that?", Louis asks, not meaning to sound so harsh or anything.  
  
"Then, it won't get too awkward if you already know each other", Niall explains. Or explains and explains, Louis is still frowning and can't really connect the dots because Niall hasn't painted out any dots yet.  
  
"What won't get awkward?", Louis continues, but he's sure that anything that has to do with Harry is going to be awkward. He just knows.  
  
"We're going out for a drink", Niall says with a shrug like it's something obvious. Louis hearts beats a little faster, and he's 100 percent sure that his face gets bright red when he thinks about getting drunk. With Harry. Equally drunk.  
  
Blinking a few times, just to regain some focus, he sees that Niall, Liam and Harry are beginning to walk away from the pitch.  
  
"Hey wait!", he yells after them, grabbing all his stuff and shoves them into his training bag. He needs to shower. And change clothes. And probably put some cologne on. Gosh, he doesn't even know if Harry's gay. Well, he intends to find out.

  
They decide to split up and meet up later, around eight at that new bar that everybody thinks is so good. Louis can't run up the stairs in his house faster, realising that he has so much to think about now, when he's got a boy to impress. His phone makes a noise, and the screen lights up from where it's lying on his bed.  
  
 _hey can i come over in a bit? we could walk together??  
_  
A text from Niall.  
  
 _are u already done?? but yeah sure come over_  
  
Louis answers, then sends another one; _im probably in the shower so let urself in_  
  
And then he locks his phone and hops into the shower. He faintly hears the front door open and close, and he's sure he hears Niall voice through the apartment.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
  
Yeah, that's definitely Niall. Chuckling, Louis washed himself quickly, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Niall was sitting on his bed, phone in his hands and scrolling and laughing at something on the screen. He looked up from his phone, smiling at Louis before his face fell.  
  
"When did'ya get that?", he asked.  
  
"Get what?". Louis had just said the sentence when he realized. His tattoo. Across his chest, the words _it_ _is what it is_  was written neatly and quite large. He'd done it a couple weeks ago, not telling anyone, not even his mum. "Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah, _that_. When did'ya get it?", Niall said while he jumped of the bed and surged forward towards Louis, gaze attached to Louis chest.  
  
"Er...Like a couple of weeks ago, maybe?"  
  
"You twat!", Niall says and smacks Louis chest.  
  
"Ow, sorry," Louis rubs his chest who begins to tint red.  
  
"You can't just get a freaking tattoo like that!", Niall squeaks, throwing his hands in the air in an upset motion.  
  
"Well sorry," Louis mumbles.  
  
"Aw, c'mon mate, get dressed and we'll get goin', alright?", Niall smiles a reassuring smile, gets back to sit on the edge of the bed with his phone in his hands again. Louis sighs. What is he going to wear?  
  
He pulls out everything at once, all the nicest shirts he owns, the tightest jeans he could possibly find and then he just leaves it on the floor in a giant pile.  
  
"Er.. Lou what are you doing?", Niall asks cautiously, staring with an eyebrow raised at the pile on the floor.  
  
"What am I going to wear Ni?", Louis sighs.  
  
"What you usually wear", he said casually. Another deep sigh from Louis. "What? Are you looking to impress someone? You wanna get laid tonight or what?", Niall smirked.  
  
"No I- I just want to- I don't know", Louis stutters out, fighting the blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
  
"Alright, alright, luckily for you, I know exactly what you're going to wear."  
  
Niall gets up from the beed, runs through the pile of clothing on the floor and throws a pair of black skinnies at Louis who (almost) catches them, and a grey t-shirt with a V-neck who's probably going to expose the tattoo. As if Niall didn't know that.  
  
"There ya go, put on some boxers and you're good to go!"  
  
"Have you like, planned this, or what?", Louis says while he's digging for a pair of boxers in one of his drawers.  
  
"Hey, those pants makes your arse look amazing," Niall says with a smile.  
  
"Excuse me, what?"  
  
"Ya heard me, those pants would make a straight male like me to consider one's sexuality."  
  
Louis whips his head around, meeting a smirking Niall.  
  
"Are you serious? What the fuck Niall?"  
  
"What? I'm just stating the obvious?"  
  
"Yeah right", Louis scoffs and pulls on his boxers when he's sure Niall isn't looking.  
  
"But I know you're not worrying about how you look because of me," Niall begins and Louis shoots him a glare, "So who's the lucky bloke then?"  
  
"Maybe, I just want to know if I could turn some straight males into doubting their sexuality?" Louis says as casually as he possibly can. Cause all Niall knows about him and Harry, is that they met on the bus.  
  
"Oh really, not anyone in particular then?" Niall smiles.  
  
"Nah," Louis lies.

  
They meet up inside. Liam and Harry are chatting, already on their second drink.  
  
"Wassuuuup lads?", Niall shouts with a grin, already sounding drunk.  
  
"Hey Niall", Liam and Harry says in unison.   
  
"Hey Lou", Liam smiles when he sees Louis walking up behind Niall who has started to order enough drinks for all four of them.   
  
Louis greets back cheerily, then his eyes are drifting towards Harry.   
  
Harry looks stunning. His dark curls are swept up in some sort of messy quiff, eyes piercing green as always, mouth red as cherry and he's wearing a tight t-shirt with a band logo on which Louis doesn't recognize, and black skinnies. Tighter than Louis' own. He didn't think that was humanly possible. But there Harry is, looking so good that Louis heart drops, he thinks he hears it beats down somewhere in his stomach.   
  
Harry nods a bit awkwardly at Louis, "Hi Louis", is all he says but it is more than enough to make Louis knees weak.   
  
Harry glances down at Louis body, he probably thinks Louis doesn't notice, but he sure does. And the way Harry licks his lip before he meets Louis eyes again, makes Louis want to cry. He's so gorgeous.  
  
"Hi Harry," Louis says with a smile that doesn't even have to be awkwardly forced. The butterflies in his stomach does that all by themselves. Or maybe it's his cock who does that. Either way, Louis smiles.

And then it all begins. In the matter of minutes, or more like half an hour maybe, Niall's drunk. Liam's kinda drunk. Harry's _drunk_. And Louis...Well he's drunk as fuck.  
  
"He-hey, Louis", Harry slurs and Louis looks up from where he's standing. Harrys face is practically covered in a slug grin. "You wanna dance?"  
  
Louis heart stops. Even though he's really drunk, mind clouded with alcohol, he still manages to get a bright red colour on his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure," he answers.   
  
He knows he won't get into Harry's pants. Harry's been flirting wildly with girls throughout the evening. He even whispered something in one girls ear and it must've been dirty cause it made her blush even harder than Louis does right now when Harry grabs his hand and leads him to the dancefloor.  
It's a bit awkward in the beginning, not even the alcohol in Louis' body makes him really let loose. He stands really close to Harry though, his back pressed up against Harrys front, his arse not really touching Harrys crotch. Yet. The music's blasting through the speakers, some house-song really, good to dance to, absolutely.  
  
But without any kind of warning, Harrys hands sneaks around to grab Louis' hips, resting there, thumbs massaging where they are on Louis' back. Louis turns his head around, gets a glance of Harry, who is pressing Louis closer by the second, and now there's no air at all between them. Harrys hands are still resting on Louis' hips, and Louis breath hitches embarrassly. With no time wasted, Harry's spinning Louis around, his hand automatically settles around Harrys neck.  
  
"Should've done this at the bus, really," Harry says before he licks his lips.  
  
"Done what?", Louis whispers, cause that is really all he manages to get out.   
  
He's confused, but nothing had ever feel any way near as good as Harrys lips feels pressed against Louis. And _f_ _inally_ , is all he thinks of.   
  
Those lips he had been staring at all night, the way he licks them when he talks, how sinfully red they are when they stand out from his cream white skin and dark curls. How unimaginable good they feel, simply pressed against Louis own lips. Something wet and slippery licks Louis lower lip, immediately slips into Louis mouth and swirls around in the most pleasant way. He closes his eyes, letting all of those previous doubts go, cause Harry's here, and Harry's kissing him, actually kissing him. Harrys hands is safely settled on Louis waist, but slowly but surely they slip towards his arse, not that Louis minds though. But he doesn't quite notice it either, cause the kiss turns a lot more heated than he ever expected it to, with tongue and Harry nibbling at his lower lip. The sudden squeeze around his arse, fingers digging into the soft flesh, makes Louis squeal quietly into Harrys mouth. With both of their cheeks flushed red, Harry pulls back with an awfully large grin in his face.  
  
"That. I should've done that."  
  
"Yeah you should've," Louis agrees a little too breathlessly.  
  
"You wanna- um- go to mine? Or yours? Or the bathroom? Just don't really wanna violate you on the floor right here, unless you're into that, because then I'd gladly-"  
  
"Harry", Louis interrupts when he had enough of Harrys nonstop, unnecessary talking, "First of all; I'm not into that, second; Take me you yours. Or mine. Whatever's closest, okay?"  
  
Harry nods eagerly. "I live five minutes that way", he says and nods to the general direction behind Louis.  
  
"Yours it is then."  
  
And that's that.

Hands in hands they nearly runs through the streets, the light is low and the darkness surrounds them but they don't really care. Harry glows, Louis thinks when he looks at the curls bobbing on his head as he takes large steps with those never-ending legs. The way his eyes sparkle when he's horny, they're practically shining brighter than the sun and Louis heart aches a little. A good ache, because he knows that it's him that causes that. He also caused Harrys undeniable hard on in his ridiculously tight jeans. So a little proud is he too.  
  
A sudden left turn and Harry's dragging Louis up a staircase while fumbling with keys in his hands. He opens the door and doesn't even flick the light on before he throws himself at Louis.  
  
The kiss is sloppy and hungry, not much of finesse when you're as horny as Harry is. God, he can't believe how he didn't try to kiss Louis at the bus. He should've yanked him back in his lap while he was rushing out the doors. He should've. But now they're here, and he's happy about that to. Very happy.  
  
Louis hands cups Harrys jaw, subconsciously rubbing circles with his thumbs in the soft flesh. Harry's hands are blunt, fiercly kneading Louis' arse through his tight jeans, and Louis moans softly into the wet kiss. Harry pulls off, hands still on Louis' arse.  
  
"Bedroom?"  
  
And Louis nods violently, feeling his head might snap off his neck if he nodded a little bit harder. So jackets and shoes are off in a couple of seconds, some sort of record Louis reckon. Harrys warm hand drags Louis into his bedroom, not noticing anything about the rest of the apartment. There's time for that stuff later, he thinks. Because right now, all he wants is to have Harrys cock buried in his arse. That, and maybe kiss him some more.  
  
So he does, still as wet as before, and Harry sinks him down at the bed, carefully so he doesn't hurt Louis. Harrys hands find their way under Louis shirt, long fingers tugging at the fabric and Louis gets the point. Harry follows suit, both of them now topless with burning chests pressed against each other. Harrys eyes flicks to Louis tattoo, not syaing a word, but his eyes speaks for themselves.   
  
They're shining brighter than ever, the pupils so dilated that the green is almost gone, only a thing ring around the black circle. Louis wants to touch everything, wants to kiss every piece of exposed skin, making Harry squirm and whimper underneath his hands and mouth. And Harry wants to do the same to Louis, so he kisses Louis jaw, hearing Louis panting and moan in his ear. It sounds just like music, a song you'll never get tired off. But when he leaves Louis jaw and instead sucks a deep purple mark on his pulse point, the song gets even better.  
  
"Fuck", Louis whispers, voice cracking slightly. Harry pulls away to look at the bruise that begins to bloom up on Louis golden skin, smiling smugly and proud at it.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Harry begins, pressing open mouthed kisses down Louis torso, all over Louis tattoo. "I've wanted to fuck your gorgeous bum since you sat in my lap".  
  
Louis moans incredibly loud at that, but there's no time to be ashamed when Harry reaches the top of his jeans, palming him through the fabric.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I- I want you to fuck me", he says mostly to himself and Harry looks up from where he's unbuttoning Louis jeans.  
  
"What did'ya say?"  
  
Louis cheeks turns red while he repeats a little bit louder, "I said, I want you to fuck me."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah," Louis nods. The jeans are off, tossed somewhere on the floor that doesn't really matter right now, because Harry's breathing hotly against Louis cock. "Oh fuck."  
  
Harry dips his finger in the waistband, painfully slow dragging them down and Louis cock springs free. Hard and slick with precome, it slaps lightly against his stomach. But Harry's ignoring it, "Get on your stomach, love", is all he says and what would Louis do if not obey him?   
  
So, he rolls over, his cock pressed against the sheet. He'll probably leave a stain of precome, but it doesn't matter. He looks over his shoulder as Harry straddles his thighs.  
  
"You've got such a nice arse, but I bet you know that, don't ya?", Harry grabs a handful of flesh, jiggles it in his hand.  
  
"No I don't", Louis says, cheek pressed against his arms that are folded under his chin.  
  
"Oh now you're just fishing for compliments, you must know how perfectly round it is,", Harry says and leans down so that his nose is bumping against one of the arsecheeks. "You must know how firm and good it feels in my hands", he continues, licks a fat stripe down Louis crack. "And you certainly must know how good it tastes", is what he says as final, sinks his teeth into the firm flesh at where Louis arse is the meatiest, and Louis definitely gasps at that.  
  
"Fuck Harry", he says when Harry continues to bite the warm flesh. Harry loves biting, he loves to make people whimper underneath him, how he controls everything they do, everything that they'll _feel_ in that moment, making them beg. He loves how he can leave marks, unique, shaped as his teeth. No one can leave a mark like that except him, and him only.  
  
He sees Louis skin turn red, marks the size of a tennis ball and he knows, he knows nothing could give him more satisfaction than to see those marks on Louis.  
  
"Can - can you fuck me already?", Louis asks, voice small and pleading.  
  
"Eager now, aren't we?", and Louis merely nods at that. Harry reaches out for the lube, lying in the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
Louis breathes out, finally getting what he so desperately wants, no, what he so desperately craves. He's finally getting fucked by that stranger who so kindly dragged him down his lap about a week ago, _finally_.

Harry finds the lube, Louis hears him open the bottle, and squeeze some out on his fingers. Louis have seen those fingers, they're long and slender, not short ones like Louis' own. Harry spreads his arse cheeks with one hand, and teases the rim with his index finger before he nudges the tip inside.   
  
He slides in to right above his knuckle, before he pulls out to the top again. It's been a while for Louis, but he's used to bottoming, but Harrys finger is so different from his own. Harry fucks him slowly with one finger, an adds another one after Louis pants out, "Another one, _please_ ". And it's the ' _please_ ' that makes Harry obey, he always appreciate it when they're polite in bed.  
  
Soon he adds a third.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," is all he gets from Louis, and he stops halfway in.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, _harder_ , please."  
  
So Harry continues, fucks him harder with all three fingers. And he thinks, if Louis's this tight around his fingers, how impossibly tight will he be around his cock? The thought makes his cock jump in anticipation, imagining how warm and tight it'll be.  
  
"C'mon Harry, get inside me now", Louis urges, and Harry pulls out his fingers. Louis looks so gorgeous when he lies there, on his stomach with his arse glistening in lube and spit, and it looks so fuckable Harry has trouble not to come right on the spot.  
  
"You're gorgeous", Harry murmurs while he's looking for a condom in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Hey Harry", Louis turns his neck so that he can see Harry walking around on the floor, cock bobbing in between his legs. He looks up at Louis, eyes still sparkling in the dim light. "You don't have to use one, I mean, if you're clean that is", he says and blushes fiercely. Harry looks surprised, but nods.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm clean, are you?"  
  
Louis sighs, gives Harry a wry smile, "Of course I am, now get back here and fuck me with that giant cock of yours, yeah?"  
  
Harry crawls back on the bed, smile so big that it threatens to split his face in half, but it doesn't matter. He slicks himself up, coating his cock thoroughly, before straddling Louis thighs again. He likes this position, he's in charge. Harry spreads Louis arse cheeks, seeing his hole clench and unclench, before he's pushing the tip inside of it. The warmth swallows him whole.  
  
"Fuck Lou", he says while he's pushing in further and further, until he's balls deep in and he leans over Louis to bite at his shoulder blade. "Fuck you're so tight, so tight around my cock", he whispers into the soft skin, before he's biting it again.  
  
"C'mon Haz, c'mon move, move, move", Louis rabbles, sounding so utterly wrecked already.   
  
Harry pulls out, leaving the tip inside, and pushes right back in again. With every thrust he bites a little bit harder at a new spot on Louis shoulder. Louis just lies down and takes it, and that's the hottest thing Harry's ever encountered. Not everyone enjoys the biting, they finds it weird and thinks it hurts, and most certainly, no one really likes to manhandled or pushed down into the sheets and simply lie there, and takes it.  
  
But Louis does, Louis loves how possessive the biting is, how Harrys hands are placed on the end of his shoulder to keep him down while he's thrusting into Louis with all off his heart and soul. How he whispers compliments into the reddening skin, how he doesn't apologizes for leaving the marks, and how his teeth drags along in between Harry finds a new spot to sink his teeth into. He loves all that, and he wants to tell Harry that. But now is not the time though, now he feels how his cock is rubbing against the sheets, but he doesn't dare to sneak his hand down and stroke himself, no he doesn't want to offend Harry like that.  
  
"Shit L-Lou, shit, I'm close, you're so- so tight, yeah", Harry speaks unintelligible sentences, feeling how embarrassingly close he already is, but to be fair, he has waited a long time to pound Louis into the mattress, so this is perfectly acceptable. "You're gonna- gonna come from my cock, okay?" He demands, not really giving Louis any options.  
  
Louis just nods from where his cheek is pressed down into the sheet, his voice only capable of producing some highly embarrassing moans from deep down his throat.  
  
"Good, you're so good Louis, just lies- lies there and take my cock, so good", Harry murmurs into Louis ear, biting slightly on his earlobe.   
  
Louis moans, breathing harshly through his mouth, and fuck if he isn't close. The friction his cock is getting from the way it's trapped between his stomach and the bed makes him moan even louder. Suddenly his body jolts when Harry thrusts way deeper than before, and Harry repeatedly hits his prostate. If he was a bit loud before, he's certainly more louder now.  
  
"Fuck Harry, fuck, fuck, that's it, I'm so close, so close, I'm gonna come, gonna come", he announces, and Harry keeps on thrusting as deep, if not even deeper, than before. He straights himself up to watch Louis back.   
  
It's gorgeous really, filled with teeth marks, red and angry against the golden skin, and Harry believes for a second that there isn't anything more beautiful in the world. He's wrong. Seconds later, he sees the way Louis face relaxes, mouth going slack, eyes shining and fists gripping the sheet tightly like he thinks he'll fall down if he doesn't. He comes with Harrys name on his lips, loud enough for the whole house, no the entire world to hear who made him feel this good. And that, plus all the marks on his back, is the most beautiful thing Harry has ever witnessed.  
  
"Fuck Haz, just, wan'you to come too, wan'you to come on my ass", and with a couple more thrusts, Harry pulls out with a deep grunt and spurts ribbons of white onto Louis arse. The white glows against his skin, and Harry's completely worn out. He falls down besides Louis, tries to catch his breath. Louis rolls over to his side, pops up on his elbow, careful not to smear the come on his arse onto the sheets more than necessarily.  
  
"Y'know", he begins and Harry tilts his head to his side and meets Louis eyes, glossy and tired, "I didn't think you actually wanted me". Harrys brows furrows, his nose scrunches up in the most adorable way that makes him look a lot younger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were, um", Louis drops his gaze and stares dumbly at Harrys arm instead, "chatting with all those girls, and I thought, y'know..". He trails off.  
  
"Oh Lou", Harry reaches out for his cheeks, thumb caressing it gently, "You wanna know a secret?". Louis leans into the touch, nodding against Harrys thumb.  
  
"Okay, but you've got to look at me, yeah?". So Louis complies, looking at Harry who's scooting closer so that their noses touching. "Your arse, Louis your arse, is like, a hundred percent rounder, firmer, _tastier_ than ninety percent of the girls in there, and, don't you snort at me, you're so gorgeous that you make my cock want to explode whenever you breathe. Promise."  
  
Louis blushes, his cheeks burning where Harrys thumb's still stroking him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Harry confirms and leans into a soft kiss.[  
](https://twitter.com/lydiakorhonen)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, like always,  
> i suck at endings I KNOW but yeah.  
>    
> AND OMFG THANK YOU FOR 3K READS OMFG  
> loveyou all seriously.. omfg
> 
>  
> 
> so, follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/larryjohnlock) if you'd like,  
> and i have a tumblr but im very awkw bc i don't really get it....  
> bye im awkw


End file.
